Pour la Saint Valentin, je t'aime
by HaikyuuYaoi
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est la St Valentin. Le jour parfait pour déclarer sa flamme. Chose que Kageyama à très bien compris. Et oui ! Lui, le roi du terrain compte déclarer sa flamme. Mais pas à n'importe qui ! A Hinata Shoyo. Cet imbécile que son cœur à choisi mais malgré tout, il l'aime vraiment et compte bien lui en faire part !


Bonjour cher lectrices ! Aujourd'hui, en cette St Valentin, je vous ai préparés un OS tout mignon rien que pour vous !

Anime : Haikyuu !

Pairing : Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo

Résumé : Aujourd'hui, c'est la St Valentin. Le jour parfait pour déclarer sa flamme. Chose que Kageyama à très bien compris. Et oui ! Lui, le roi du terrain compte déclarer sa flamme. Mais pas à n'importe qui ! A Hinata Shoyo. Cet imbécile que son cœur à choisi mais malgré tout, il l'aime vraiment et compte bien lui en faire part !

Les phrases écrites entre guillemets «… » sont les pensées de Kageyama.

Attention ! Cet OS contient un lemon, donc savez ce que vous avez à faire : sois vous lisez, sois vous loupez. C'est tout.

Bonne lecture !

Pour la St Valentin, je t'aime.

Kageyama n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de sa vie. Pourquoi me direz vous ? Et bien parce qu'il a l'intention d'avouer ses sentiments à celui que son cœur a choisi, Hinata.

Bon, il le sait très bien, il aurait pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est vrai. Mais c'était pas vraiment sa faute, mais plutôt celle à son maudit cœur ! En même temps comment ne pas tomber amoureux de lui ? Ce garçon tout mignon avec une petite taille, un grand enthousiasme pour tout et n'importe quoi, sa joie de vivre à faire sourire un mourant, sa façon simpliste de voir les choses, et ses grandes capacités sportives qui faisait de lui un joueur indispensable pour leur équipe. Bien sûr, il y a plein d'autre raison !

Mais putain est ce que cet saleté de cœur pourrais arrêter de battre aussi fort ?! Ça lui gâche son jeu et à cause de ça il fait des passes moyenne !

Tanaka : Kageyama, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant de lui après avoir frapper une de ces passes un temps soit peu mauvaise.

Kageyama : Euh, oui oui…, désolé.

Tanaka : C'est à cause d'Hinata ?

Kageyama : …Tu es courant ?! Cria t-il après avoir tilté la question de son senpai.

Tanaka : Wow calme toi ! Oui je suis au courant mais c'est Suga-san qui m'a fait part de ses doutes.

Kageyama : Il est courant lui aussi…

Tanaka : Si tu veux mon avis, quand tu le regarde tu n'est pas assez discret. Sans dec, il y a des moments où tu reste bloqué sur lui, on croirait que ton cerveau se déconnecte.

Kageyama : Je sais mais…huh, souffla t-il. Je l'aime et j'ai l'intention de lui dire aujourd'hui mais je sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Tanaka : C'est la première fois que tu tombe amoureux ?

Kageyama : Oui…

Tanaka : Alors ne t'en fais pas ! Dit il en lui tapotant le dos. Ton senpai va t'aider !

Kageyama : Tu t'y connais Tanaka-san ?

Tanaka : Euh oui, mais c'est pas le sujet ! Pour commencer, oublie le ciné, les restaurants et tout le bidule romantique !

Kageyama : Hein, pourquoi ?

Tanaka : Trop romantique ! Je te conseillerai plutôt de l'inviter chez toi et de mettre un DVD tranquillement, puis à un moment du film, passe ton bras au dessus de son épaule.

Kageyama : C'est ce qu'ils font dans les films, c'est trop cliché.

Tanaka : Oi, tu veux le pécho oui ou non ?

Kageyama : Évidement !

Hinata : Kageyama ! Kageyama ! Cria t-il en courant vers lui.

Kageyama : Hinata ?

Hinata : Fais moi des passes !

Kageyama : Sa t'arrive souvent de t'incruster dans les conversations des gens imbéciles ?! Tu vois pas qu'on été en train de parler ! Cria t-il en lui aggripant les cheveux pour une énième dispute entre les deux.

Hinata : Aie aie aie ! Kageyama arrête, je vais devenir chauve !

Pendant leur petite dispute interminable, Tanaka en profita pour s'éclipser et se diriger vers Sugawara.

Sugawara : Alors ?

Tanaka : Il est vraiment amoureux de lui.

Sugawara : Je m'en doutais. Il a toutes ses chances avec Hinata si il se lance.

Tanaka : Quoi ?

Sugawara : J'ai parlé avec Hinata, et il s'avérerait qu'il est aussi amoureux de Kageyama. Enfin, il a mis un peu de temps avant de me l'avouer.

Tanaka : Lui aussi ? Demanda t-il en se retournant vers eux pour voir le brun faire des passes au roux qui les frappait en souriant.

Sugawara : Regarde les.

Tanaka les regarda encore une fois et vit Hinata courir vers Kageyama le sourire aux lèvres s'écriant «trop cool, encore encore ! ».

Tanaka : Je suis jaloux.

Sugawara : Toi aussi ? Ria t-il.

Tanaka : Ouais mais toi tu as Dai-san.

Sugawara : Euh, oui, mais…euh, je…bageya t-il en rougissant.

Tanaka : En tout cas, j'espère qu'ils vont s'engager tous les deux.

Sugawara : J'en suis sûr que sa va marcher pour eux.

Daichi : De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda t-il en arrivant près d'eux.

Tanaka : On parlait de vous deux, dit il en leur faisant un clin d'œil et en partant.

Sugawara : Quoi ? Mais…Tanaka !

Daichi : Sa ne me dérange pas si vous parliez de toi et moi, sourit il.

Sugawara : Euh, oui…moi non plus… rougit il.

Après cette scène, l'entraînement reprit jusqu'au soir où la lune apparaissait petit à petit.

Daichi ferma le gymnase et les autres partirent chacun de leur côté. Shoyo prit son vélo et commença à s'éloigner quand Tobio couru vers lui.

Kageyama : Hinata, attend !

Hinata : Kageyama ? Dit il en s'arrêtant et en se retournant vers le brun.

«Merde, qu'est ce que je peux dire ?! Il me regarde… Oh merde je sais pas quoi faire ! Vite, improvise ! »

Kageyama : Sa te dis qu'on fasse un tour dans le parc ?

Hinata : Le parc ? Pourquoi pas, sourit il.

Le brun souffla un bon coup. Bien, c'est déjà ça, maintenant faut réfléchir a la suite !

Ils s'arrêterent dans le parc et s'assirent sur un banc.

Hinata : Regarde Kageyama ! La lune est pleine ce soir ! S'extasia t-il.

Kageyama : Ouais...souffla t-il sans quitter Hinata du regard.

Hinata : Le ciel est vraiment beau ce soir. Je suis content de le regarder avec toi, dit il en se retournant vers lui, en rougissant légèrement et en souriant.

Le cœur du brun faillit lâcher. Son cœur s'accélèra, il s'approcha un peu plus du roux qui n'avait pas détourné le regard quand…

?: Oh les zeunes, y fait tard beau mieux pas rester zous zeul, dit un homme blond visiblement bourré en arrivant près d'eux. Tiens tiens, mais qu'est ze qu'on a là ?

L'homme blond s'assit à côté d'Hinata en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, chose qui énerva le brun au plus au point.

?: Mais z'est que tu es mignon toi !

Hinata : Euh…, dit il mal à l'aise.

Kageyama : Et toi, enlève ton bras !

?: Oh za va, ferme la un peu le mioche.

Puis l'inconnue fit quelque chose qui énerva encore plus le brun, il vint collé le corp d'Hinata contre lui et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Choqué, Hinata se mit à se débattre alors que Kageyama se leva et lui tira le t-shirt en arrière pour le faire tomber du banc.

?: Ta fais quoi ? Tu zeux te battre ?!

?: Ah tu es là ! Dit une voix féminine qui s'approcha. Une femme blonde aussi.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme bourré et le poussa derrière elle.

?: Je suis désolé si il vous a causé des problèmes, il s'est laissé aller ce soir et je l'ai pas vu sortir du bar.

Kageyama : Euh, c'est rien…

?: Vas-y laisse moi lui mettre une raclée à ze mioche !

?: Non, aller on rentre à la maison ! Au revoir ! Dit elle en s'en allant en poussant l'homme.

Kageyama : Ces vieux bourré j'te jure, dit il en se retournant vers Hinata qui était encore choqué par ce qui s'était passé. Oi, ça va ?

Hinata : Oui…j'ai juste eu peur.

Kageyama : T'inquiète, il est parti et il reviendra pas.

Hinata : Oui…dis, sa te dérange si on va ailleurs ?

Kageyama : Oui, bien sûr.

«Bon, second plan…où aller ensuite ? A cette heure ci il y a surement rien d'ouvert. »

Hinata : Bon, ben je vais rentrer moi, dit il en s'arrêtant au croisement là où ils se séparent habituellement.

«Non non non non ! Vite trouve quelque chose, le laisse pas partir ! »

Kageyama : Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ?

Hinata : Hein ? Ce soir ? J-je veux bien mais sa va déranger tes parents, dit il en rougissant.

Kageyama : Ils sont pas là, ils sont sortit ce soir.

Hinata : Bien, d'accord, j'appelle juste ma mère avant, dit il en sortant ton téléphone et en composant le numéro.

Kageyama : Vas-y.

Hinata : Allô ? Oui, c'est moi. C'est pour savoir si ce soir je peux dormir chez Kageyama ? Ah, merci. Oui je t'appelle demain matin. Bisous, termina t-il de dire en raccrochant et en levant la tête vers Kageyama. C'est bon je peux.

Kageyama : Bien, allons y.

Ils partirent donc chez Kageyama dans un silence plus que gênant. Aucun des deux n'avait de sujet de conversation et ils étaient tout les deux mal a l'aise. Après 10 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent chez le brun. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires à l'entrée et se dèchaussèrent.

Kageyama : Tu as faim ?

Hinata : Pas vraiment, les brioches à la viandes mon déjà rempli le ventre, sourit il.

Kageyama : Ouais, moi aussi.

Puis, chacun prirent une douche et, Hinata n'ayant pas de vêtement supplémentaires, se dirigea vers Kageyama.

Hinata : Dis Kageyama ? Rougit il.

Kageyama : Quoi ? Demanda t-il essayant de se calmer face aux rougissements adorables du roux.

Hinata : J-je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange, donc euh…est-ce que t-tu peux m'en prêter ?

Kageyama : Oui, bien sûr, dit il en se dirigeant vers son armoire pour y prendre un large t-shirt. Tu veux aussi un boxer ?

Hinata : O-oui, dit il en rougissant encore plus.

Tobio lui prêta ce dont il avait besoin puis après s'être changé, Shoyo revint tout rouge.

Kageyama : A-alors, sa te va ? Demanda t-il en implorant dieu de ne pas le faire saigner du nez.

Hinata : C'est trop grand…même le boxer…mais c'est pas grave ! Dit il en se rattrapant, ne voulant pas énerver le brun.

Kageyama : C'est normal aussi, on fait pas la même taille.

Hinata : Oui, ria t-il. Merci de me prêter ça en tout cas.

Kageyama : Ben de rien…euh,.. tu veux regarder un film ?

Hinata : Ah ouais cool !

«Merci Tanaka-san ! »

Kageyama : J'ai Le Labyrinthe 2, je l'ai encore jamais regardé.

Hinata : Ouais, il a l'air intéressant.

Tobio prépara le film puis ils s'allongèrent dans le lit de ce dernier, bien qu'ils étaient assez mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans le même lit.

Puis, à un moment, le brun porta son regard sur le roux qui avait l'air d'être à fond sur film. Et lors d'une course poursuite, Shoyo se cachait les yeux avec la couverture, faisant des petits «Non ! » ou des «courez plus vite ! » montrant qu'il était vraiment dans le film. Chose que Tobio trouvait vraiment adorable, et bien sûr, le roux ne remarquait rien.

Hinata : Ta vu ça Kageyama ?! Le monsieur il est méchant !

Kageyama : Ouais j'ai vu…, dit il en murmurant, ne voulant pas quitter ses yeux du petit.

«Merde, j'ai trop envie de l'embrasser ! Je le fait ? »

Espérant réussi cette fois, Kageyama passa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Hinata qui se retourna vers lui en rougissant après quelques secondes. Le brun rapprocha son visage de plus en plus vers le roux qui, contre toute attente, se laissa faire en fermant les yeux, bien que ça se voyait qu'il stressait. Puis leurs lèvres s'éffleurèrent doucement jusqu'à finalement se poser l'une sur l'autre.

Peu de temps après la rencontre entre leurs lèvres, ils se séparèrent déjà.

Kageyama : T-tu ne m'a pas repousser ?

Hinata : Non… j'en avais pas envie… dit il en rougissant.

Kageyama : Ta aimé ?

Hinata : Euh,…o-oui…

Tobio passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieur puis le glissa juste en dessous et son index se posa sur son menton, tout en approchant encore sa tête de la sienne pour sceller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres.

Il avait vu assez de film pour savoir comment s'y prendre. Oui, sa lui arrivait à lui aussi de regarder ce genre de films. Se remémorant une scène, il lécha la lèvre inférieur du roux pour qu'il ouvre la bouche mais celui-ci hésitait. Alors pour le mettre en confiance, il passa sa main derrière sa tête et son autre main autour de ses hanches en le rapprochant au maximum de lui. Le plus petit fini par ouvrir la bouche et la langue de Tobio vint rejoindre la sienne pour un baisé timide au début, mais qui s'enflamma peu à peu.

Sentant le souffle leur manqué, ils se séparèrent. En relevant les tête , Tobio remarqua des larmes aux yeux de Shoyo, ce qui l'inquièta.

Kageyama : Q-qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Hinata : J-je sais pas…, dit il en s'essuyant les yeux.

Kageyama : Hinata… ?

Hinata : Hein ?

Kageyama : Je t'aime…

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent et les larmes se remirent à couler.

Kageyama : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta t-il.

Hinata : Je…je t'aime aussi Kageyama…

Pris d'une joie qu'il ne montra pas vraiment, il prit Hinata dans ses bras en le serrant assez fort pour ne pas l'étouffer.

Hinata : Kageyama… ? Qu'est ce que…

Kageyama : Imbécile imbécile imbécile Hinata !

Hinata : Et ! J'ai rien fais !

Kageyama : Pourquoi à t-il fallu que mon foutu cœur te choisisse ?

Hinata : Je me pose la même question, ria t-il.

Tobio l'embrassa encore une fois en l'allongeant sur le lit et en se mettant au dessus de lui.

Hinata : Kageyama ? Le film n'est pas encore fini.

Kageyama : On s'en fiche, dit il en se léchant les lèvres.

Le brun se jeta sur ses lèvres en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt, se qui donna des frissons au roux. Il finit par lui retirer complètement son haut pour lécher son torse et faire quelque trace dans son cou, appréciant les gémissements qu'il causait au petit. En même temps qu'il s'occupait de son cou, sa main descendit dans son boxer ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Shoyo.

Hinata : Attend ! Qu-qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Kageyama : T'inquiète, laisse moi faire.

Le plus petit n'en rajouta pas plus, il préférait laisser faire le brun. Celui-ci atteignit son membre et l'entoura avec sa main pendant que l'autre faisait passer le boxer au bout des jambes du roux pour le lui enlever. Il se retrouva finalement tout nu devant le brun ce qui le frustra beaucoup, alors il tira sur le t-shirt de Tobio pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait profiter aussi. Le plus grand compris le message et enleva son haut pour lui faire plaisir.

Mais Kageyama ne perdit pas une seconde qu'il commença des mouvements rapides avec sa main, chose qui fit crier Hinata. Et alors qu'il sentit que le petit allait venir, il se pencha au dessus de lui pour voir son expression, ce qui le fit sourire et sentir son pantalon le serrer encore plus.

A peine Shoyo avait pu retrouver une respiration normal que Tobio enfonça deux doigts en même temps à l'intérieur de lui. Le roux se posa des questions mais ne dit rien, il faisait assez confiance au plus grand pour le laisser faire. Puis le brun en ajoutant un troisième, chose qui le fit se cambrer de douleur.

Hinata : Aah, ah !

Kageyama : J'ai pas le choix, c'est pour que ça fasse moins mal après.

Hinata : Ah…je te fais confiance.

Tobio se sentit mieux en entendant cette phrase sortir de la bouche du roux, il était plus confiant pour la suite.

Il enleva alors ses doigts et positionna son sexe à son entrée.

Kageyama : Je vais y allé

Hinata : D'accord…

Le brun commença à s'enfoncer ce qui fit crier Hinata malgré lui. Kageyama quant à lui se sentit extrêmement serré ce qui manqua de lui faire perdre le contrôle si il ne se retenait pas.

Une fois arrêté au fond, il regarda Hinata qui essayait de retrouver une respiration normal.

«Dis un truc pour le rassurer ! N'importe quoi qui pourrait un temps soit peu le détendre ! »

Kageyama : Au début sa fait mal mais après tu ne va plus y penser.

«C'était quoi ce truc de merde, bravo le mec qui essaye d'être rassurant dans cette situation ! »

Hinata : Haha… ria t-il

Kageyama : Quoi ?

Hinata : C'est marrant quand tu essaye d'être rassurant.

Kageyama : Je fais de mon mieux pour que tu sois plus confiant.

Hinata : Je sais, dit il l'embrassant chastement. Tu peux y aller.

Kageyama : Bien…

Le brun commença à faire des mouvements lent pour ne pas le brusquer déjà qu'il hurlait de douleur le pauvre. Les larmes lui venant aux yeux doublèrent et la il était vraiment mal à l'aise de le mettre dans cet état.

Alors pour le détendre un minimum, il empoigna son membre et y fit quelques vas et viens. Mais d'un coup, le roux hurla avec un son totalement différent que les précédents, un son ressemblant à du plaisir.

Un poids redescendit immédiatement de ses épaules et le rythme de ses hanches accélera de plus en plus vite.

Hinata : Ah ! Aah ! K-kageyama ! J-je vais…. !

Lui aussi il n'allait pas tarder. Après quelques dernier coup, ils jouirent presque en même temps, et Kageyama, épuisé, se laissa aller au dessus d'Hinata, lui aussi complètement épuisé. Le brun se redressa et se retira pour s'allonger à côté du roux.

Hinata : Haha !

Kageyama : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigole ?

Hinata : Je me demande comment tu savais comment t'y prendre dans ce domaine.

Kageyama : C-c'était il y a quelque temps, il y avait un film à la télé et…

Hinata : Pff hahaha !

Kageyama : Ouais, bon c'était avant ok ? On oubli ça maintenant, dit il gêné.

Hinata : En tout cas c'était génial ! On refera ça ?

Kageyama : Évidement, dit il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je t'aime, imbécile.

Hinata : Moi aussi.

Ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres du brun.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient réveillés en retard et donc ils se pressaient de se préparaient pour aller au lycée. Une fois arrivé, tout le monde était déjà au gymnase, donc sans perdre de temps, ils commencèrent l'entraînement.

Tanaka se dirigea ensuite vers Kageyama.

Tanaka : Alors ?

Kageyama : Ta technique à marché.

Tanaka : Laquelle ?

Kageyama : Celle du film.

Tanaka : Donc tu lui as dit ?

Kageyama : Ouais, et ça s'est bien passé.

Tanaka : Bien passé dans le sens galipette sous la couette ? Dit il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Kageyama : Oui, dans ce sens.

Tanaka : Vraiment ?!

Hinata : Kageyama ! Fais moi des passes ! Cria t-il en arrivant près d'eux.

Kageyama : Imbécile, je t'ai déjà de pas nous déranger quand on parle.

Et encore une énième dispute entre les deux. Mais cette dispute était légèrement différentes à cause du sourire que les deux avaient aux lèvres.

Enfin c'est fini ! Mes bras c'est devenu de la semoule sans dec ! C'est le plus long OS que j'ai écrit, et putain qu'est ce que je suis fatiguée ! Vous le savez pas mais à l'heure où j'écris il est 3h10 du matin. Oh moins vous aurez votre OS à temps, vous pouvez en être sûr ! Bon j'espère que ça vous aura plus, moi, je vais me coucher et ne pas me réveiller avant 12h. Ben quoi, c'est les vacances, merde !

Bisous mes yaoistes ! 3


End file.
